Five Alive!
Five Alive! was the 7th Australian Hi-5 video released on September 3, 2001 by Roadshow Entertainment. It was also released on DVD on October 1, 2003. Episodes * Exercise * Games and Sports * Food * Making New Friends * Travel and Space * Flowers * Movement * Mind and Body Segments *Jup Jup shouts "Hi-5 Alive!" and Kathleen goes looking for Nathan, Tim, Kellie and Charli. *Hi-5 Alive! *Boom Boom Beat *Nathan exercises with different ball sports and tries to determine which is his favourite. Originally from Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 8 (Exercise). *Charli plays an imaginary game of football and practices her kicking skills. Originally from Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 10 (Games and Sports). *Kellie practices a taekwondo pattern and shows Chats her progress. Originally from Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 10 (Games and Sports). *Charli performs a dance with moves inspired by the fruit salad. Originally from Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 9 (Food). *Kathleen uses illustrated instruction cards to create her own exercise regime. Originally from Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 8 (Exercise). *Charli decides to introduce her elbows and knees to each other. Originally from Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 19 (Making New Friends). *Tim uses the back of his utility truck as the stage for a bush band performance with the rest of Hi-5. Originally from Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 26 (Travel and Space). *Charli rolls and spins a tire along the ground. Originally from Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 26 (Travel and Space). *Sharing Stories: Tim tells a story about a fairy (Kellie) living inside a sunflower who adventures around the garden of a young girl (Kathleen) encountering a mother bird (Charli) and a helicopter (Nathan) before returning to her sunflower patch. Originally from Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 1 (Flowers). *Friends Forever *Kathleen practices dancing the waltz while Jup Jup meddles with the tempo of her music. Originally from Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 15 (Movement). *Charli uses her body to say thank you in different ways. Originally from Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 10 (Games and Sports). *Nathan makes a hobby horse and challenges Tim to a race around an obstacle course. Originally from Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 10 (Games and Sports). *Charli pretends to be a Spanish dancing horse preparing for a competition. Originally from Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 10 (Games and Sports). *Kellie and Chats learn the names for the muscles in their arms and legs while demonstrating the movements with their own bodies. Originally from Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 6 (Mind and Body). *Charli explores the different ways the body uses the gluteus maximus muscle. Originally from Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 6 (Mind and Body). *Sharing Stories: Kellie tells a story about a young frog (Tim) who tries to learn to jump while seeking the advice of his father (Nathan), a grasshopper (Kathleen) and a kangaroo (Charli). Originally from Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 6 (Mind and Body). *Rain Rain Go Away Trivia *This is the first video to feature Kellie Crawford, Kathleen de Leon Jones, Nathan Foley, Tim Harding and Charli Robinson. *This is the first video that starts with a Shapes in Space segment. *This is the first video to feature Tim Harding reading a sharing story. *This is the first video that starts with a Puzzles and Patterns segment. *This is the first video to feature Kellie reading a sharing story. *This is the first video that was directed by Ian Munro. *This is the only video that was directed by Bryan Newton. *This is the first video that was directed by David Summons. Category:2001 Category:Series 3 Category:Hi-5 videos Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Charli Robinson Category:Nathan Foley Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes written by Liz Arvidson Category:Episodes written by Leone Carey Category:Episodes written by Emma-Jane Dann Category:Episodes written by Lisa Hoppe Category:Episodes written by Chris Phillips Category:Episodes written by Angela Webber Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Episodes directed by Bryan Newton Category:Episodes directed by David Summons Category:Boom Boom Beat Category:Episodes that start with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Episodes about exercise and workout Category:Episodes about sports Category:Episodes about soccer Category:Episodes about basketball Category:Episodes about balls Category:Episodes about dribbling and kicking Category:Episodes about running Category:Episodes about jumping Category:Episodes about trumpets Category:Episodes about games Category:Episodes about pretending Category:Episodes about football Category:Episodes about taekwondo Category:Episodes about Korea Category:Episodes about practicing Category:Episodes about rock and roll Category:Episodes about dancing Category:Episodes about singing Category:Episodes about fruit Category:Episodes about salads Category:Episodes about cards Category:Episodes about counting Category:Episodes about scissors Category:Episodes about toasters Category:Episodes about washing machines Category:Episodes about elbows Category:Episodes about knees Category:Episodes about feet Category:Episodes about ears Category:Episodes about shyness Category:Episodes about travelling and journeys Category:Episodes about driving Category:Episodes about utes Category:Episodes about the bush Category:Episodes about musical instruments Category:Episodes about rocking and rolling Category:Episodes about wheels Category:Episodes about turning and spinning Category:Episodes that Tim Harding read a sharing story Category:Episodes about fairies Category:Episodes about sunflowers Category:Episodes about gardens and gardening Category:Episodes about colds and sneezing Category:Episodes about flying Category:Episodes about birds Category:Episodes about helicopters Category:Episodes about clouds Category:Episodes about rain Category:Episodes about rainbows Category:Episodes about sliding Category:Friends Forever Category:Episodes that start with a Puzzles and Patterns segment Category:Episodes about the waltz Category:Episodes about speed Category:Episodes about please and thanks Category:Episodes about boots Category:Episodes about horses Category:Episodes about racing Category:Episodes about obstacle courses Category:Episodes about Spain Category:Episodes about books Category:Episodes about names Category:Episodes about muscles Category:Episodes about learning and lessons Category:Episodes about bottoms Category:Episodes that Kellie read a sharing story Category:Episodes about frogs Category:Episodes about hopping Category:Episodes about grasshoppers Category:Episodes about kangaroos Category:Rain Rain Go Away Category:Kids Like Us Productions Category:Nine Films and Television Category:Roadshow Entertainment